The tale of Athena and Heracles
Epilogue Heracles was on a quest to find the right lady for him. Because of that, he had to do "The 12 Labors." given to him by his cousin. Especially kissing a Maiden. And Athena was the perfect Maiden he was looking for. Story Zeus did not want his favorite daughter Athena to fall in love with any men whatsoever. Because of this, he said she needed a bit of training to defend herself from monsters such as minotaurs. So Zeus sent Athena and some other Olympians on a course so that they could defend themselves. They were busily battling minotaurs until Athena lost her shield and they were about to charge on her. In a flash, a sword came out of nowhere and saved Athena. She was incredibly scared, and walked a few steps back, but stumbled on a rock. Her rescuer saved her just on time and caught her. "Thank you. My name is Athena, and I am the goddess of wisdom, skill, and war." Athena said formerly. "And I am Heracles, a demigod and warrior to save the fellow Olympians." Heracles answered. He was dressed quite peculiar, because he wore a dead lion on his head, and skinned it. "I'm guessing you saved me then." Athena chuckled, and cleared her throat as if that never happened. "Anyways, I've never seen you around." "My cousin works in the Immortal Marketplace, and Zeus sent me here. I have to do the special 12 labors so I can stay here and be part of Mount Olympus. And if I don't, I'll have to be sent back to my land and never come back." Heracles said. "Don't worry. I'm sure my father will be kind, even if you fail!" Athena said, hoping that he wouldn't get intimidated. "So you're the daughter Zeus was talking about. Well nice to meet you, Athena." Heracles said. "I don't think any of the goddesses or mortals would want to stay around me, they think I'm an animal slayer, and that Pandora mortal won't stop asking me questions." Heracles said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her." Athena assured him. They later on found a place to sit and rest, and hour after hour, they talked freely and everyone else cleared away from the course. "Athena, can you not tell anyone else this?" Heracles asked her. Athena nodded. "I want you to help me with the 12 labors." Athena was completely happy, and she would be happy to help. Day after day, they would complete at least one labor. But there were two more left... Heracles was worried for these two last labors, and today was his last day. He decided to write a letter to Athena, and they were to meet in the glade. A few hours later, Heracles arrived at the glade, seeing Athena patiently waiting for him. "You're early! How did you get here to fast?" Heracles asked. "I used a few spells that Hecate taught me." Athena eagerly said. "I have to do two more labors, and today is my last day. So please forgive me." Heracles said nervously. "Forgive you--" Athena was shocked by Heracles kiss on her cheek. "Those are my last two." Heracles said. "I know you're one of the maidens, and my last two labors were to win the heart of a maiden and kiss her. Did it work?" "I-" Athena was stopped dead in her words, because she never felt this much romantic tension before. "I'm taking that as a no." Heracles shrugged and upset. He walked up the glade's hill. Meanwhile, Athena still shocked by her first kiss thought for a while, and chased after him. "Heracles! Wait!" Athena tripped on a few of the rocks around there and dropped a couple of scrolls. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper answer, but see, I'm a Maiden, and I do like you, but please keep it a secret." Heracles' face lit up, and he could stay. "Thank you, Athena." They both smiled and were ready to tell Zeus the good news.